


Однажды

by Svengaly



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly





	Однажды

Корзиночки из фольги 

Капитан предположил, что корабли изготовлены из серебряной фольги.  
— Серебряной фольги! — воскликнул адмирал Демулен.   
— Да, — подтвердил капитан. — Дамы, как известно, скручивают серебряную фольгу в трубочки и делают из неё корзинки, которые потом украшают цветами, а в корзинки кладут засахаренные сливы.   
Адмирал Демулен и Перроке удивились, но спорить не стали — капитан был мужчиной видным и знал о женских хитростях не в пример больше них.   
Сюзанна Кларк. Джонатан Стрендж и мистер Норрелл. Глава 11: Брест.

Однажды капитан Жюмо гулял в садах Тюильри со своей невестой, мадмуазель Ниму, и её кузиной. Погода была облачная, с неба сеялся мелкий тёплый дождь.   
Девицы притомились, а капитан не видел ни одной свободной скамейки, чтобы их усадить. Заметив смущение и досаду капитана, мадмуазель Ниму и её кузина лукаво переглянулись и предложили ему дойти до конца аллеи.   
Там они увидели лужайку, где под раскидистой липой разместились три стула и столик, накрытый кружевной скатертью, на котором красовался графин с лимонадом, тарелки с пирожными и украшенные цветами корзинки из фольги, полные засахаренных слив.   
Вокруг никого не было, и бравый капитан пошёл на абордаж. Он усадил своих прелестных спутниц, налил им лимонаду и развлекал забавными, но приличными историями из жизни французских моряков, пока девушки не отдохнули. После этого компания продолжила прогулку.   
Если бы капитан Жюмо обернулся, когда покидал лужайку, то увидел бы, что изящный столик вместе со всем содержимым обратился в туман: ведь и скатерть, и графин, и даже пирожные — решительно всё было сделано из дождя. Но, в отличие от знаменитых кораблей из Бреста, на эти стулья можно было сесть, а эти сливы можно было есть.   
Всё дело в том, что французские барышни издревле владеют магией, но, не в пример английским волшебникам, никогда этим не хвастают.   
P.S. См. «Ежегодный альманах девицы Ленорман», выпуск за 1817 год, раздел «Как сделать из дождя:   
\- шляпку;  
\- обед на шестерых неожиданных гостей;  
\- скандал.»

Ананасовое воскресенье 

Однажды Кабинет министров собрался в Берлингтон-хаусе на Пикадилли, чтобы обсудить самые животрепещущие вопросы внешней и внутренней политики Королевства. Вопросов было так много и трепетали они так живо, что пришлось даже пренебречь днём воскресным, точнее — воскресным вечером.   
Когда от управления Британией у министров совсем пересохло в горле, они отправили слугу в винный погреб, наказав ему принести лучшего портвейна.  
Через четверть часа слуга вернулся, очень смущённый, с закопчённым лицом и без портвейна и доложил, что винный погреб оккупировал какой-то странный, совершенно незнакомый ему субъект, который в ответ на попытку его выдворить ударил слугу молнией.   
В винном погребе герцога Портлендского доселе не заводилось странных, совершенно незнакомых слугам субъектов, и Кабинет министров решил немедленно исследовать необыкновенное явление.   
Спустившись, они действительно обнаружили среди винных бочек престранного типа: худого, оборванного, с цветом лица, напоминавшим о трёхдневном скисшем молоке, и волосами цвета лондонского смога.   
Незнакомец сидел верхом на бочке с наилучшим портвейном герцога Портлендского, нахохлившись, как ястреб, и сжимая в худой когтистой лапе большую оловянную кружку. Увидев министров, он нисколько не смутился, а, напротив, предерзостно уставился на них яростными серыми глазами.  
— Вы кто такой? — спросил лорд Каслри.   
— Не знаю, — ответил престранный субъект. — Возможно, я сборник прецедентов в земельных тяжбах. Или законопроект о смирении иоаннитов, который вы примете в следующий четверг и который окажется совершенно бесполезным, так как Джон Аскгласс вернулся, а он не даёт в обиду своих людей. А может, я новая военная доктрина Британии или рескрипт о запрете на ввоз французских сыров вследствие их чрезмерной вонючести? Почитайте сами.  
Человек соскочил с бочки и принялся раздеваться.  
При виде такого неприличия министры хотели в ужасе бежать, однако задержались: мистер Каннинг, владелец восемнадцати сыроварен, заинтересовался запретом камамберов и рокфоров, лорд Каслри — мерами против иоаннитов, а граф Чатемский попросту растерялся.   
Что касается сэра Уолтера Поула, то он вынужден был пропустить судьбоносное заседание, так как леди Поул отправила его в поместье Астли за ананасами.   
— Что означает этот круг, перечёркнутый линией? — спросил мистер Каннинг. — Наверное, экономические санкции против Франции. Vae victis!   
— А эта стрела над треугольником? — Лорд Каслри приложил палец ко лбу. — Поддержку отечественного производителя в виде восемнадцатичасового рабочего дня и семидесятипроцентного налога на прибыль?  
Граф Чатемский задумчиво моргал и не высказывал никаких предположений. В семье Питтов вся политическая предприимчивость досталась сэру Уильяму.   
— Вот что, любезный, — сказал мистер Каннинг слуге, — принесите нам стулья, бокалы и пришлите секретаря. Заседание Кабинета переносится в погреб.   
Винкулюс был не против: соседство стольких винных бочек грело его лучше всякой одежды.  
Заседание Кабинета продолжалось неделю и закончилось бы белой горячкой, если бы не пришёл Чилдермас. Винкулюса он забрал с собой, а министров велел развезти по домам.  
В записках биографов и историков это событие впоследствии получило название «Ананасового воскресенья» — в честь единственного члена Кабинета, сохранившего дееспособность и единолично управлявшего Англией в течение целого месяца. 

Белая кошечка 

Однажды кот Балфинч обольщал белую кошечку на задворках несуществующего дома на Ганновер-сквер. Внезапно романтическое свидание было прервано появлением незнакомого бульдога, настроенного крайне недружелюбно.   
Балфинч не растерялся и мигом превратил свою спутницу в маленькую блондинку с глазами цвета молодой листвы, грациозную и прелестную, как фея, а сам обернулся ражим молодцем с пегими волосами и широкой глумливой физиономией, во многих местах попорченной шрамами.   
Обернувшись, Балфинч погрозил бульдогу суковатой тростью, а когда несчастный пёс, доселе не видавший волшебства, обратился в бегство, погнался за ним, хохоча и осыпая его оскорблениями. Вернувшись, Балфинч не застал свою даму.   
Впоследствии среди лондонских повес распространился слух о появлении в театре Друри-лейн некой мадмуазель Фифи, исполнявшей танец Сильфиды. Прелестная зеленоглазая блондинка покоряла публику невероятной грацией, с которой исполняла высокие прыжки, и точёными ножками, показывавшимися из юбок во время этих прыжков. Её нежный мурлыкающий голос и манера щурить глазки так увлекли графа Х, что он увёз мадмуазель Фифи в Париж, где благополучно разорился. Мадмуазель Фифи, премило улыбаясь, упала на свои точёные ножки и тотчас вышла замуж за римского аристократа, происходящего по прямой женской линии от Октавии Младшей, сестры великого Августа.   
Римское высшее общество с нетерпением ожидало скандала, который неизбежно должен был воспоследовать по прибытии графа Фелицио на родину, но, ко всеобщему изумлению, матушка графа и три его незамужние сестры полюбили юную графиню и расплывались в улыбках, полных умиления, стоило ей промурлыкать что-нибудь на своём картавом итальянском.   
В высшее общество графиня Фелицио также вошла, как к себе домой, и отлично себя чувствовала что на приёме у папы, что на премьере Ла-Скала. Изумление высшего общество рассеялось, как облако в июльский полдень — графиня была мила, мила, мила!  
Одним из удивительных качеств графини была плодовитость: каждые два года она приносила графу по младенцу без малейшего ущерба для своей красоты. Все дети имели глаза цвета молодой листвы, умение вливаться в любую компанию и полное отсутствие способности смущаться.   
Умерла графиня в возрасте девяноста четырёх лет, в окружении пятнадцати детей, двадцати восьми внуков и сорока двух правнуков (отпрыски четы Фелицио были рассеяны по Европе и на похороны поспели не все).   
Что касается Балфинча, то он нимало не расстроился, лишившись своей беленькой симпатии. Впоследствии респектабельная Ганновер-сквер неоднократно осквернялась появлением ражего молодца на редкость разбойного вида. Волосы у него были пегого цвета, сюртук — цвета табачного, а широкую физиономию во многих местах попортили шрамы. Несмотря на полное отсутствие воспитания, незнакомец излучал некую эманацию, заставлявшую знатных дам томно вздыхать. Никто не знал, откуда он появляется и куда исчезает, а также откуда он берёт брюнетистых, блондинистых и огненно-рыжих спутниц, неизменно очаровательно-грациозных, которые прогуливались с ним под ручку на зависть знатным джентльменам, променявшим Красоту на Приданое. Знали только, что незнакомец не выносит собак и, завидев очередную, бросается ей вдогонку, хохоча и осыпая бедного пса оскорблениями.


End file.
